Happily Never After
by demonhybrid13
Summary: How can you live, when the man you loved, has just vanished?
1. Happily Never After

**Chapter 1**

"Do you Inuyasha Takahashi take Kagome Higurashi as your lawfully wedded wife," The paster asked

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, whom to him looked like a goddess.

"I do" Inuyasha smiled at her

"and do you Kagome Higurashi take Inuyasha Takahashi to be your lawfully wedded husband"

"I do" Kagome giggled and smiled back at Inuyasha

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her, and whispered "I love you" and kissed her

Church bells rung and happy laughs were heard on that beautiful day for the Takahashi's, but little do they know their

happyness is about to be turned.

**~~~ 5 years later ~~~**

**(CHARACTERISTICS OF THE MANOR)**

**-Ground Floor**

**-First floor- 8 bedroom suits, each suit bathroom has a beautifuly inpecably decorated luxury designed element's through out.**

**-Pent house floor- Contains 2 separate, 2 bedroom apartment complexes. Each one takes up a complete wing of the house. The mezni Landing opens onto a large terrace with a magnifacent infinaty pool.**

**-Guest Accomodations- Down the court lies several more accomodations**

**-The Grounds- Up down court sits the at the center of a 12 acre home part with a further 46 acres completing the estate, giving the owners total privacy of to enjoy the country side. The completion of the downcourt comes to an end into a 5 year audaci, involving the skills of the worlds finest craftsmen. **

**"Honey slow down" Kagome said to her 3 year old, while she sat on the mahogany bench that came with beautiful satin white pillows**

**"Mommy, mommy look, look! I see daddy!," The little boy ran over to the Blood Red Chrystler that was being parked into the one to many parking garages **

**they had. "daddy!"**

**Inuyasha stepped out of the car and looked over to the little boy who was running to him, and smiled, then he heard the voice of his wife**

**"Daiske! were are you?," A beautiful raven haired woman stepped out from the tall fence that was blocking the view of the beautiful backyard they had, with the pool and garden. **

**"oh thank god" she put her hand to her chest and took out a breath that she had been holding when she seen Inuyasha had him in his arms.**

**"Aww daddy, you made mommy find me!" Daiske whined, Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as she walked towards them. Kagome reached up and gave **

**Inuyasha a peck on the lips**

**"How was your day honey?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha put his left arm around her waist, and with Daiske in the other.**

**"It was fine, dad had me and Sesshomaru on our asses today" He smiled**

**"Aww is that to much for my Inuyasha" She said in a squeeky voice as they entered the manor.**

**"Ha ha very funny" Inuyasha let Daiske down to run around the house to play**

**"Oh it will be funny, trust me," Kagome laughed while they walked hand in hand to their room**

**"Should I be worried?" he smirked, they walked up the stairs and opened the door to their master bedroom, it was a beautiful shade of burgundy.**

**"mmm maybe" she walked backwards with her hands in Inuyasha's, she put his hands around her waist before she put hers around his neck, closing the door.**

**~~~2 years later~~~**

**"Kagome, come on, it's time to go" One of Kagome's friends called out to her from hallway**

**"Coming Sango!, let me just get some papers really quick" Kagome opened one of the counters in her desk and took out a document. She looked to the **

**opposite side of her computer were the picture of her and her husband was at, she took it into her hands and slid a finger down his face.**

**Just at that time Sango came into her office. Kagome quickly put the picture back in its place, and she looked up at Sango. She looked out of breath, and then she sighed at what she seen Kagome do.**

**"Oh Kagome" Sango whispered sadly**

**"What Sango," Kagome looked at Sango like she hadn't done anything, Sango just kept on looking at her sadly, "lets go, were waisting time"**

**Sango nodded her head, not really sure what to say. Kagome got her white rabbit fur coat from the coat rack and went out of her office while putting it on, **

**then Sango followed soot. It was the end of November and it was begining to get kind of chily. They both went to one of the elevators in the sector and **

**went down to the bottom floor, it was quiet, Kagome looked around.**

**"Where is InuTaisho at?" Kagome asked, looking around misteriously**

**Sango looked up surprised, and then looked up proudly while pointing her finger in the air**

**"Oh! he and Sesshomaru went home early, InuTaisho said he didn't want to bother you while you were working, so he asked me to tell you that.......they....left," Sango dropped her finger and scratched the back of her head, "oops, sorry Kagome"**

**"No big Sango, im sure you had other things on your mind" Kagome patted her shoulder and walked out of Takahashi Corp. and into the parking lot were **

**her new Silver Audi R8 recided. Inuyasha had bought that car for her on their 3rd anniversary, even though she said she didn't want any presents, he **

**insisted upon it.**

**"Uh Kagome," Sango walked up behind her, put her hand on her shoulder, and turned her around**

**"Yes Sango, what is it?" Kagome looked at her curious with a lifted eye brow**

**"are you ok?"**

**"Uh.....yah....um look Sango, im sorry but I have to go home to Daiske, ok" Kagome unlocked her car and got in, then took off**

**"Oh Kagome," Sango looked in the direction Kagome went with her hands clasped together infront of her chest, "what's happened to you?"**

****Author's Note*****

Sorry I know it's kind of crappy, but I suck at uploading chapters into this website soo please bare with me. Oh Ya! this story IS originally mine. I just use to have this story under a different title and then deleted it. So now im just trying to fix it up a bit.

Plz R&R

^_^


	2. The Vanishing Point

**Chapter 2**

**~~~With Kagome~~~**

We'll take the long roads  
Off into the world where no one goes  
We'll pick the right songs  
Cause I believe these roads were meant for us

**Kagome remembered a time when Inuyasha had tooken her on their first date. It was a beautiful night in Osaka at the beach, the Nanko Beach. Inuyasha had specifically had resturaunt reservations, they went dancing, and a walk on the beach with the night hovering over them.**

Keep driving till there's no where left to run  
Can't help but think there's something there for us  
Keep driving away  
Keep driving away

We'll take the slow roads  
Deep into the woods where no one goes  
We'll pick the slow songs  
Cause I believe these roads were made for us

**It wasn't like the other dates she's had, other guys just took her to the movies or to their houses, but of course Kagome wasn't stupid, she never went. Well, Inuyasha was en exception. **

Keep driving till there's no where left to run  
Can't help but think there's something there for us  
Keep driving away  
Keep driving away

With a long way from  
Where we first saw  
There's too much here  
The world can't say we're wrong  
And even when the roads begin to disappear  
We won't forget what brought us here, no  
We'll still go

**She remembered the day that she dissed him because of his status like it was yesterday.**

~~~ When Inuyasha and Kagome met ~~~

Kagome had just walked out of the girls locker room for PE. She and her friends, Sango, Ayame and Rin had to dress out to run track. They had on mini shorts, with sport bras, and a loose tank top, they had tied small knots to the back of the tanks.

"Kagome I think Hottie Mic' Hottie's looking at you" Sango whispered in her ear, Kagome looked over to Inuyasha to see indeed he was checking her out/

"Pft, please Im not going to waste my time on that masachistic player," Thweeeeeeeeeeet!, "lets go"

At that time Inuyasha and his friends, Kouga, Sango, and his brother Sesshomaru were considered players because of their records at the school claiming to have slept with all the girls at the school, well except for Kagome and her friends of coarse. That's exactly why they were after the girls.

"Look at them they think they own the damn world!" Ayame whispered harshly, as they walked to the coach

The PE teacher looked at Ayame

"Miss Wolf, do you have anything to say to us?"

Ayame looked at the Coach, then at the players who were laughing in the backround

"No Mr. Yamato Sir"

"Very well then....." laties and gentlemen he is off

Kagome and the girls looked back at the guys, while Inuyasha was still looking intently at Kagome, she sneered at him and turned her head the other way heading towards the track field.

"Lets go!" she called back at the girls, and they ran behind her.

~Inuyashas POV~

"Well dont our little girls look fine, ey Inuyasha?" One of his friends said with a perverted grin

"Why yes Miroku they surtainly do," I turned to the wolf demon, "dont you think Kouga?"

Kouga, looked up at me, and cought on with our little shurade, and bowed

"Well I think they look rather dashing I might say, right Sesshomaru" Kouga looked at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru looked at us

"Idiots," he to sneered at us, "let's go before we get into trouble" and with that he walked to the track

"Awww way to ruin our fun Sessh!" Miroku accused walking behind him with his arms practically dragging on the ground

I chuckled and Kouga smirked, and we both walked to the track as well.

We'll take the long roads  
Off until the world where no one knows  
We'll pick the long songs  
Cause I believe these roads were made for us

Keep driving till there's no where left to run  
Can't help but think there's something there for us  
Keep driving away

~Kagome's POV~

'Ugh, perverted freaks!' I cant handle the fact that, that bastered doesn't stop looking at me! I could feel his eyes boring into my back!

I turned my head his way, and he grinned at me and ran up to catch up with me

"Whats up Kagome?" he asked, typical?

"The sky" I replied, snotty

"Ahh fiesty," he ran closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I like them fiesty"

I was about to whack him on the head when the coach whistled the period officially over, Damn!

"You'll have yours Takahashi" I pointed my finger at him

"Oh trust me Kagome, I always get what I want"

"Bastered!" I yelled and walked away

"Kagome, Kagome what's wrong!" I heard Ayame not to far behind me, when she did catch up with me she bombarded me with questions like:

"OMG, what did he tell you" or "What did you do, you couldn't really see from where I was at" and "What are the girls going to say?"

"Calm down Ayame, geesh....," I looked at her crazy, "Theirs nothing to say ok, that bastered just came to annoy me thats all"

"Oh" she said dissapointedly

I looked at her with an eyebrow rased "Hey, hey whats up with the long face?"

"Huh, oh nothing" Then she was back to her old self, all smielly and what not, Ugh.

"O....k," I was still looking at her weird, "anyways what are you going to wear for Jakotsu's swimming party?"

"Oh Im totally going with my cute black bathing suite with the multi colored trim"

I applauded her "Nice choice"

She laughed "Well what are you going to wear?"

"My red two piece halter top with the matching thong"

"Uuu sexy" Ayame said to me, then she maid a cat like 'Rawr' noise

"I know" I put my hand on chest and gazed into the sky

Ayame laughed

"Hey weres Sango and Rin?" I asked, looking around

She shrugged her shoulders "Beats me?"

"Hmph, alright then lets go home and get ready to go shopping!" I jumped up and down with Ayame

"Hell yah!"

Cause i believe these roads were made for us  
Keep driving till theres no where left to run  
Can't help but think there's something there for us  
Keep driving away  
Keep driving away  
Keep driving away  
Keep driving away

~Back to the present~

**"Oh my god" Kagome whispered, starting to cry**

**'Inuyasha were are you?, are you coming back to me, back home?'**

**Kagome drove to Inuyasha's parents house, she pulled into the gate**

**"Who's there?" one of the security gaurds asked**

**"Kagome Takahashi" Kagome lowered the window**

**"Oh! uh forgive me ma'am I didn't recognize you, please forgive me" he opened the gate**

**"Don't worry you're forgiven, now please I have to go" Kagome highered the window, and sped inside, she parked the car next to Sesshomaru's Silver 2010 Impala. She got out of the car, and walked into the manor, she was feeling very meloncholy. Kagome unlocked the front door and stepped in. Once inside you can see many different colored decorations for Christmas, a huge christmas tree was in between both steps of stairs. Then, one of the maids that she knew since she lived here with Inuyasha before they got married spoke to her.**

**"Oh miss Kagome how are ye, I havent seen ye in 2 years?" she said**

**Kagome looked up "Uh, hello Kaede, how are you?"**

**"Very fine, but child what is the matter with ye?" Kaede asked lifting up my chin with her index finger**

**"Um, nothing.....," Kagome looked down, "I mean nothing to worry about, Kaede im sorry but I came to talk to Izyoi and Inutaisho"**

**"Ahh not to worry they are in the courtyard"**

**"Thank you" Kagome stepped into the living room and then the kitchen after that she went to the back door, then out of it to step into the courtyard.**

**"Oh Kagome, dear, how are you?" Izyoi asked getting up from the bench, aswell as the rest of the family**

**"Kagome?" Rin got up holding her pregnant belly, with Sesshomaru holding her elbow to steddy her.**

**"Are you alright Kagome?" InuTaisho liften an eyebrow, steppin towards her. He seen a tear going down her cheek and he knew instantly why she was crying.**

**"Oh Kagome," He took her into his arms, "it's going to be ok, well find him Kagome I promise you"**

**"Kagome, honey why dont you sit down with us" Izyoi took Kagome from InuTaisho's arms and sat her on the bench she was sitting on before and put her hands in Kagome's. **

**"Honey, he'll come back" Rin said**

**"I hope so, Rin, but I just cant forget that he's not here by my side, our side" Kagome whispered, but of coarse the demons heard her, so did Izyoi. Rin could barely hear her.**

**"Kagome, we are trying the best we can to find my brother" Sesshomaru explained, with his voice strained of talking about Inuyasha**

**"I know Sessh, but its just so hard" Kagome began crying again**

**"Sweety" Rin put her hand on Kagome's lap**

**"Come on, lets take her inside, its getting kind of chilly out here again" InuTaisho said, giving his hand to Kagome so she can get up, then he reached out to Izyoi. Then Sesshomaru helped out Rin, and they all headed inside, into the warm.**

******Author's Note******

**Hopefully you guys liked chapter 2. And please R&R. or else I wont keep on bothering to put in these chapters sense it is so hard for me to organize them. **


	3. Mind Blowing Experience

**Chapter 3**

**~~~Somewhere else~~~**

**"I've told you your job," A dark voice spoke out, "now do as ordered or it is your family that your going to have to be worried about!"**

**"You are getting into my families life already as it is Naraku," A strong voice said, "I wont let you mess with my wife!"**

**"Well Inuyasha you dont seem very optamistic about this don't you?" Naraku's voice died down**

**"Fuck you" Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms and looking away while standing up straight.**

**"Do as I told you to do and kidnapp her, before she has a little sudden accident, now Inuyasha!" Naraku bared his fangs at him**

**Inuyasha looked at him, but what could he do? Put the rest of his family in danger? At least he was the one that's going to do the work, right?**

**"What do you want with my wife Naraku!"**

**"Hmm, thats for me to know and for you to find out"**

**"You Bastered!" Inuyasha bared his fangz at Naraku**

**He looked down and then back up to him, "Alright, fine I'll do it," he marched right up to Naraku and snarled his fangz at him, "but mark my words Naraku, if I ever find out that your messing with them, your dead" and he left.**

**"Well see about that" Naraku laughed**

**~~~Takahashi Corp.~~~**

**'Hugh, another cold day,' Kagome stepped out of the building by herself, 'where did Sango go?'**

**"Kagome!" Kagome looked behind her**

**"Oh Sango, I was looking for you," Kagome took out some paper work from her bag, "do you think you can do this for me? I promised Daiske that I'd take him were ever he wanted to tomorrow, and im sorry to say I wont be able to do them"**

**"No problem Kagome I'll do them for you" Sango reasured her **

**"Thank you San, I owe you one" and then she left**

**~~~Same street on Takahashi Corp.~~~**

**"Kagome" Someone whispered, looking from across the street she was at from his car, he seen that she was talking to Sango.**

**'Your even more beautiful than I remember'**

**"So your still with the family business," he smiled, "Kagome, even when I'm not here your still loyal to me in every way possible"**

**~~~Back with Kagome~~~**

**"Ugh! why the hell does it have to be so cold," Kagome hugged her fur coat closer to her and then looked to both sides of the street before crossing and stepped on the cross walk, "I swear to god, im never going to get a break" It was 8 o'clock already! "God I'm going to be late!"**

**Kagome stepped next to her car and was about to open it until she felt someone grab her from behind!**

**~~~With the person in the car~~~**

**He kept on watching out to Kagome and seen she was unlocking the door to the car he had given her. She was about to step in when someone grabbed her from behind.**

**"What tha!" he grabbed his gun and stepped out of his car and ran towards Kagomes.**

**"Let go of her you bastered!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing his gun to his head, **

**The guy just turned his head a little bit, then turned it back to Kagome**

**"I said.....let...her...go!" Inuyasha growled**

**~~~Kagome's POV~~~**

**"AHHH! wait, let me go!" the guy had grabbed me from my arms and put them behind my back**

**"Let go of her you bastered!" a mans voice said**

**'That voice?' I thought as I tried to pivit around to see him**

**"I said....let...her...go!" he said again**

**'I...-is that who I think it is?,' I tried to look behind me again but that bastered just pulled me back 'no that cant be!'**

**~~~Regular POV~~~**

**"Oh, and what are you going to do if I dont?" the guy that had Kagome asked, then he heard a gun load from behind him.**

**"I'll blow your brains out and serve them on a platter!" Inuyasha growled again, he seen the guy pull Kagome one way and then dropped her to the other. Inuyasha heard Kagome's head hit the pavement hard and knocked her outcold.**

**Inuyasha took that chance and sprang forward and cought the guy in a headlock.**

**"Now who are you and who do you work for!?" Inuyasha held his gun to the guys head**

**"Ha.....you wont shoot me" The guy laughed**

**Inuyasha put the gun closer to his head "Wanna bet"**

**"Uh"**

**"Do you know who I am?" Inuyasha asked. but he but in before the guy could say anything, "Inuyasha, serial killer, trust me kid you dont know how many people I have murdered in my time," Inuyasha pushed him up against Kagome's car, "now tell me who you are and why your here?!"**

**"Alright, alright!," the guy looked at Inuyasha, "my name is Keiji Nakamura, and I work for Naraku"**

**"What!" Inuyasha slammed him up against the car, "what do you mean you work for that bastered! why are you here!"**

**"Hey, hey take it easy! damn, he odered me to kiddnapp that woman that's all, I swear!"**

**"WHY!, why did that bastered send you?!"**

**"He-he didn't tell me" Keiji said, his face still smashed up against Kagome car, "I thought you said you didn't work for him?"**

**Inuyasha ignored him**

**"Your lying! I can smell it on you!" Inuyasha scrunched up his face**

**"Smell...what the hell, what are you?!" Keiji screamed**

**Inuyasha smirked "Ah, so I see Naraku brought a human into this" Inuyasha dropped him on the floor and went over to Kagome who was laying on the floor still unconcious.**

**"You tell Naraku that I said Ill give him what he wants," Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style, and then smirked coldly at Keiji, "but tell him he has to go through me first"**

**Keiji just nodded his head really fast and ran towards his car and sped off.  
**

**~~~Naraku's POV~~~**

**"HE SAID WHAT!!!" I yelled to the top of my lungs, I couldn't believe what keiji told me**

**"He said that you'd have to go through him before you touch that woman" Keiji said, standing up straight**

**"You idiot, DONT YOU KNOW THAT THAT "woman" as you put it..... IS HIS WIFE!!!" I stood up sharply glaring at him.**

**I seen Keiji's eyes pop out of his head**

**"LEAVE NOW!!!" **

**"Yes sir" he saluted me and left fast**

**'Inuyasha I swear to you that I will kill you and then that wretched family of yours for defying me!'**

*****Author's Note*****

**I know its short and im sorry! I'll try to upload more chapters to make it longer. Due to us having a christmas break, I will probably be making the next chapter short aswell. But after that they will be long I can assure you. Any ways, like I said in chapter 1, this story was originally written before and the title was named "Could their be a happily ever after?" It was still mine back then and it is still mine now. Im just upgrading it up a bit. So Plz R&R! ^_^**


	4. Here, but not really there?

**Chapter 4**

**~~~Inuyasha's POV~~~**

**After that Keiji guy left I had put Kagome in the passenger side of her car, and I on the drivers. I was going to take her home, but how?**

**After I pulled into the garage, I took Kagome out and thought for a while their.**

**'How the hell am I going to get her in without being seen?'**

**He used to live here, but the fact is that he keeps his own house heavely guarded.**

**'Damn! me and my cursed thinking!'**

~~~Flashback~~~

"Honey can you open the balcony doors please it's stuffy in here" Kagome begged Inuyasha

"What to hot for you?" Inuyasha gave her his sexy smirk

"Oh you bet" she smirked back

Inuyasha chuckled and went towards their balcony glass doors and opened them.

**~~~End of Flashback~~~**

**'Please Kagome, you'd better have left it open?'**

**I headed out the backyard through the gate, and jumped up into our balcony and went through the doors, which to my enjoyment were open. I put Kagome on our bed and looked around.**

**"Huh...so many memories" I wiped down my face with my right hand, I started walking around the room to see that everything was in its place.**

**'She didn't change anything,' that thought put a smile on my face, 'she didn't forget me after all' I looked towards her and then on the top shelf of our bed, their was a picture of us at the beach. I was hugging Kagome from behind and we were both laughing**

**'I remember that day perfectly'**

**I then heard a knock on the door and a cry**

**"Mommy, mommy were are you? open the door mommy!" It was Daiske, ' I cant let him see me,' I looked over to Kagome, 'but she's outcold, and I cant just leave him crying'**

**I went over to the door and opened it, and in ran my little 7 year old, he had grown so much sense the last time I seen him and apparently Daiske didn't notice me because he ran strait to our bed.**

**"Mommy!," I seen him try to shake her awake, "mommy its time for dinner...," he shook her harder, "wake up!"**

**He jumped on the other side of the bed and began jumping**

**"MOMMYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!" Just by seeing that made me laugh. Oh Shit.**

**Daiske heard me, he turned around and put on some big round eyes**

**"Da-daddy?" I heard him whisper**

**"Y-your just dreaming Dai" I said, then I stepped forward **

**"I am?" he asked, I didn't want to lie to him but...I had no choice in the matter.**

**"Yes Daiske, just know that i'll always be looking over you and your mother ok" I sat on the side of my old bed and put a hand on his head, and then reached over to Kagome and gave her a peck on the lips. I stepped away from them and onto the balcony, with one last look at them he jumped into the night.**

****Authors Note****

Well here's the fourth chapter. Just like I promised, that it wouldn't be long....soo ya. I really want to finish this story, though there is still more chapters too come. So maybe, Im doomed!!!!! but oh well, anything for the readers. :D

R&R PLZ!


	5. What the hell was that?

**Chapter 5**

**~~~Morning~~~**

**Kagome woke up, and checked her alarm clock.**

**'What the hell, its morning? I missed dinner last night'**

**She got up and got in the shower. She stayed in their for a while and thought to her self**

**'What happened? was Inuyasha really here with me or was it all a dream? Did that guy really grab me?'**

**Knock Knock!**

**"Yes?" Kagome said through the door**

**"My lady breakfast is ready and Daiske is already eating in the Dinning room" one of her maids answered**

**"Is he by himself?" Kagome asked**

**"No my lady, Katsuki is with him"**

**"Oh, very well then, thank you I will be out shortly" Kagome responded**

**"Alright my lady" and then she left**

**Kagome quickly got out of the shower and changed into her WeSC Kickan singlet white top with her Siwy Denim wavy cut flare jeans. She put a white belt that hung from her hips and a pair of white sugar 5 inch heels to go with it. Kagome did her hair as a long romantic curly and wavy sexy hair.**

**After getting ready she headed down stairs to the Ground Floor, and turn to the wonderfully designed Dining Room to meet up with her son, she had the day off today and she was going to spend it with her son.**

**"Mommy!" Daiske yelled with his mouth full, spitting out pieces of his favorite dish, Ramen.**

**'Just like his father' Kagome thought with a sad smile but it dissapeared quickly and turned into a bright smile.**

**"Good morning honey," She sat next to Daiske, " Katsuki can you give me a rag please"**

**"Right away my lady" and she left to go to the laundry room, where ever that was. Kagome had been living here for 7 years and she still didn't know her way around the house. Oh come on give Kagome a break, I mean the house was a fricken Manor!**

**"Here you are my lady" Katsuki came back with the rag**

**"Oh, uh thank you Katsuki" Kagome was a little surprised at how she got back so quick, after cleaning Daiske's mess, she herself started eating, a healthy salad, with italian dressing. Ever sense Inuyasha dissapeared she had not really been eating like she was supposed to. Meaning no junk food. Ever.**

**"OH oh! mommy, mommy!" Daiske yelled**

**"Yes" Kagome giggled**

**"Mommy I had a dream last night!,"**

**"Oh is that so, tell me what was it about?" Kagome leaned toward him**

**"I seen daddy in your room, and he talked to me mommy, I ran into your room to wake you up but you didn't?"**

**Kagome touched the bump on her head,**

**'So he really was here? How can that be?, so was my dream also real?'**

**"Thats a very wonderful dream honey now, eat your Ramen" Kagome replied to him, grabbing her fork and started eating again.**

**"Mommy when is daddy coming back?" Everybody in the kitchen froze to this, so did Kagome, infact she almost choked on her salad.**

**"Umm...honey," Kagome turned toward him, "listen daddy...daddy's buisy right now and he wont be able to come home soon"**

**"Oh" was his only reply, he looked crestfallen**

**"Dai, I am so sorry" Kagome put her hand on his cheek**

**"No s'okay" he continued to eat**

**One of the maids came up "Daiske, your daddy is working hard to help this family out, I mean without daddy being out their you wouldn't be able to have..." she said dramatically "What, what!" he said excitedly "Your RAMEN!"**

**"Oh NOOOO!" Daiske said exasperatly and began to run into the living room**

**Kagome laughed at this, she looked up at the maid**

**"Thank you"**

**"Your welcome my lady" she replied**

**"Well I have to go, thank you for the breakfast, really it was wonderful but I have to go, I promised Daiske that we would spend some time together" Kagome got up and started to look for Daiske**

**"Dai! Dai where did you go?" Kagome taunted him as she walked into the hallways, it was getting dark in them, weird.**

**"Dai!" She called for them again, she turned around quickly when she heard something fall in the music room. **

**'Oh god, this place is creepy' Kagome thought, heading slowly towards the door to the music room.**

**"Dai?," She entered the room to see everything covered up in white sheets, "are you in here?"**

**Kagome closed the door softly behind her, slowly she walked forward to the piano,**

**God...how long has it been since this room has been filled with life?**

**Nevermind that.**

**"Daiske Takahashi! If your in here come out please we dont have time for this," Kagome looked around again, it was really, really creepy now, "alright I guess were not going to have a mommy and son day then"**

**She had expected him to come out running now, but...he didn't. **

**Kagome rubbed her arms up and down**

**"Why did it get so cold all of a sudden?" She whispered, then she heard something fall to the ground! she turned around to see the... microphone fall to the ground? How did it fall from the stand?**

**Kagome stepped forward to it, she then picked it up from the ground and absurved it. After not seeing anything suspicious, she put it back on the stand and turned around getting ready to leave, when somthing popped up infront of her.**

**"HI MOMMY!"**

**"DAISKE!" Kagome put her hand over her chest and looked at him with humongous eyes**

**"Daiske, Dont you ever sneek up on my like that again you hear me"**

**Daiske looked up to her, with teary eyes**

**"Oh, honey...I-I didn't mean to yell at you it's just...-" Kagome bent down to him and hugged his body close, "mommy was just worried about you, and you just sprang up on me, I was surprised that's all"**

**"Re-really?" Daiske looked up, wiping his tears**

**"Really honey, and besides why didn't you come up when I called you earlier?" Kagome asked him, still bent down**

**"I wasn't here earlier mommy?" He responded**

**Kagome's body froze**

**'What? then who was...-' She looked back at the room and found nothing**

**"Mommy!," Daiske began pulling her out of the room, "lets go!"**

**"Huh?" was all she said and let herself be pulled by her son.**


End file.
